


Speechless

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: And I love the idea of Jack and Ray being best friends, Jack almost acting like a parent as well, Just a Coffee Shop AU, M/M, a tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: A little coffee shop au drabble. Jack and Ray are like, best friends, and I love that idea so worked it into my story here. Jack takes care of Ray, and is just too sweet. Thank you and enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little coffee shop au drabble. Jack and Ray are like, best friends, and I love that idea so worked it into my story here. Jack takes care of Ray, and is just too sweet. Thank you and enjoy!

“Hey Ray, this place serves the best coffee. Their famous for it, you need to try it!” Jack laughs, as Ray continues to be stubborn, folding his arms with a small pout.

“No, Coffee is to gross. I’ll stick with tea.” He mutters.

“Suit yourself then buddy,” Jack chuckles, and they approach the counter.

A handsome man is serving, his name tag reading Ryan, and he smiles and asks for their order.

“Umm, I’ll have a latte please.” Jack orders, and looks to Ray to confirm his order. Ray though, is blushing, heavily, and is literally speechless in front of the man. ‘Who the hell is allowed to look that attractive, and have the most fucking dreamy eyes ever…’. These thoughts and other similar ones racing through his head.

“…and he’ll have a tea, he’s not much of a coffee drinker, or a talker apparently.” Jack teases, and pays for their drinks.

“Oh, I can relate to that, coffee also isn’t my thing.” Ryan says, “I find it makes me to jittery, and ruins my concentration whilst playing a game. And it tastes like shit.”

“Oh you play games? Any particular ones?” Jack asks, making small talk whilst Ryan creates their drinks.

“I’ll play anything really, Cod, Halo, Until Dawn, I’ve even been known to dabble in Minecraft occasionally.” He replies, handing the drinks over to them.

“Cool, that’s what Ray tends to play, what’s your gamer tag? His is Brownman, and I know he’s been asking everyone he knows to help him complete this co-op achievement.” Jack tells him, with Ray nervously shuffling his feet.

“Mines, BM Vagabond, and I’ve been meaning to collect some Co-op achievements as well. I’ll send you a request tonight!” Ryan says, throwing a small wink in Ray’s direction.

“Uhh.. yeah. That’s cool, umm. Thanks for the drinks.” Ray stammers, and rushes out the door, pulling Jack along with him. Ryan gives a wave, with Ray giving a small one in return.

Once their out of sight from the shop, Jack turns to Ray, with a knowing look on his face.

“Shut up.” Ray says quickly, and diverts the conversation to a new game being released.


End file.
